Cuando no es como deberia ser
by uzinaki
Summary: que pasa cuando una relacion ya no es como deberia ser y un sentimiento se forma por otra persona inspirada en las canciones 'cita en el quirofano' y 'Cuando no es como deberia ser' de PANDA


**Hola hola que tal como estan espero que muy bien**

**Bueno aqui les traigo una mini historia que se me ocurrio mientras recordaba canciones viejas de una de mis bandas favoritas PANDA si aparte que con ellas recuerdo a una amiga especial que tambien le encantaba esta banda aaaaa lastima que ya no la veo pero fue agradable estar con ella mientras me necesito**

**bueno espero que les guste**

**P.D:el que narra es Finn**

**Cuando no es como deberia ser**

Todo comenzo como un dia normal era una de esas veces en las que no se me ocurria que hacer solo estaba en mi cama sin ganas de levantarme estaba completamente aburrido desde que Jake se fue este lugar no era el mismo solo me levante por que tenia una cita con la princesa Flama y aunque yo no queria ir lo tenia que hacer

Pff cuando se empezo a volver tan mandona en nuestros 3 años de relacion siempre me reclamaba por cualquier cosa

¿por que no pasaba tanto tiempo con ella? ¿por que siempre llegaba tarde? ¿con quien estaba? y bla bla bla

me molesta mucho cuando me hace ese tipo de preguntas me hace sentir como un juguete incluso le molesta que este con Marcy no se por que pero le molesta incluso por ese maldito enojo me llego a causar algunas quemaduras

Saliendo de la casa del arbol a unos cuantos metros vi a un gran trol de piedra atacando una pequeña aldea estas creaturas si que son fuertes pero muy tontas haci que no crei que me llevara tanto tiempo destruirlas haci que me acerque a el y le di un golpe en la eespalda eso normalmente los deja paralizados por un buen tiempo despues de eso lo golpee en la nuca para que cayera y cuando cayo se rompio en pedazos el problema fue que no estaba solo habia mas trols a parte de ese por lo cual tuve que acabarlos uno a uno con la misma tecnica lo cual se me dificulto aun mas considerando que me vieron y tuve que ocultarme

Despues de acabar con todos la gente se me venia acercando diciendome que era su heroe que no habia nadie mas fuerte que yo y cosas haci desde que ocurrio todo el asunto de ''Davey'' me fastidiaba todo eso pero no lo suficiente como para dejar las aventuras haci que simplemente me escape de la multitud diciendo que tenia que tenia que salvar a la dulce princesa del rey helado

Cuando por fin llegue al lugar donde yo y la princesa flama nos quedamos de ver me senti nervioso pensando que ya habia llegado por suerte para mi no era haci pero enves de ella encontre a Marcy serca del lago

hola Marcy-le dije levantando la mano y acercandome a ella

Hola heroe-me dijo ella-¿por que estas aqui?

hay tengo una cita con la princesa flama-le respondi un poco decepcionado

con la bipolar-me dijo ella con de manera animada lo cual me saco una ligera risa

si exacto-le dijecon mas animos hubieramos seguido con esa platica si ella no hubiera aparecido

hola finn perdo...QUE HACE EL MONSTRUO AQUI-lo dijo muy molesta

¿a quien le dices monstruo cera encendida?-dijo marceline

¿que hay alguien mas aqui?-respondio la princesa flama

oye tranquila princesa ella y yo solo estabamos hablando-trate de calmarla pero incluso se puso mas agresiva

NO ya me canse que le pongas mas atencion a ella que a mi-dijo la princesa flama haciendome enojar cada vez mas

¿que le pongo mas atencion a ella que a ti? estas bromeando verdad para que lo sepas tu no eres mi dueña ni mi ama y estos ultimos meses me as prohibido estar en el dulce reino salvar a las princesas cuando el rey helado las secuestra salvar la vida de los aldeanos si estamos en una estupida cita-le conteste muy molesto

tu eres mi novio y aras lo que yo diga y mas te vale alejarte de el monstruo o si yo are imposible que la veas tu Finn elijes ella o yo-me dijo acercandose a marceline

ella-le respondi muy relajado con una sonrisa en la cara que por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo ella me habia provocado

QUE-dijeron las dos muy sorprendidas

acaso estas sorda dije E-LLA-le dije con calma

QUE? PREFIERES A ESE MONSTRUO EN LUGAR DE AMI-dijo la princesa flama muy enojada

-suspire-si tan solo lo pudieras entender mil veces te lo explicare otra vez eres tan buena pretendiendo que esta bien evitar palabras de mas escusas inventar NO ME MERECES YO SOY MUCHO PARA TU CORAZÓN y sabes que esta discucion no llegara a nada pues no haces ni siquiera un mínimo esfuerzo y yo ya estoy cansado de esperar tal vez haci sea mejor ÓDIAME recuerda lo fácil que es-después de decir esto me acerque a Marcy mi Marcy

¿te hizo algo?-le pregunte

no...no me hizo nada-me respondio

esta bien si prefieres a un monstruo en lugar de ami aya tu pero solo cuidense las espaldas-nos dijo la princesa flama desapareciendo del ligar mientras yo solo veia como desaparecia

Finn estas bien-me pregunto Macy

no no estoy bien estoy...GENIAL por fin me libre de esa loca piromaniaca-le dije con gran felicidad

pues ya te habias tardado sinceramente crei que te mataria primero-me dijo marcy

y estuvo a punto algunas veces-le respondi

pero sin darme cuenta y sin previo aviso senti unos labios sobre los mios Marceline me estaba besando y aunque fue una sorpresa para mi puedo decir con toda sinceridad que si ella no lo hubiera hecho yo lo habria hecho

**bueno asta aqui me quedo espero que les aiga gustado tal ves va a haber parte 2 no lo se espero que si **

**cita en el quirofano y cuando no es como deberia ser son las canciones que estuve oyendo mientras escribia y si las conocen se daran cuenta que hay una parte de las canciones en el fic**

**y para aclarar no odio a la princesa flama solo me gustaria tirarla a un rio y sacarla asta que este casi apagada para volverla a tirar XD**

**Dejen reviews diganme si quieren la segunda parte o no y aunque no estemos en el fic ''VIAJES'' por favor denme ideas para la tercera dimencion si no es molestia pueden ser ideas en conjunto su propia creacion o un crossover ustedes elijan y sin nada mas que decir**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER**


End file.
